youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Chas Finsterladdin
ChasFinsterandKiraFinsterFan360's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Chas Finster (Rugrats) * Jasmine - Kira Finster (Rugrats) * Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Jafar - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Iago - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Abu - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) * Carpet - Phillippe (Beauty and the Beast) * The Sultan - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) * Rajah - Balto (Balto) * The Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Razoul - El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Razoul's Guards - El Supremo's Henchman (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Peddler - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Prince Achmed - Simba (The Lion King) * Omar the Melon Seller - Tantor (Tarzan) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Old Jafar - Professor Archmiedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Elephant Abu - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Camel - Pegasus (Hercules) * Woman at the Window - Mulan (Mulan) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Fishes - Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * The Three Balcony Hare Girls - Muses (Hercules) * The Three Balcony Hare Girls' Mother - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Sheeps - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) * Man - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) * Necklace Man and Woman - Philoctetes (Hercules) and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Fat Ugly Lady - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Stinky in Nose-Man - Ben All Gator (Fantasia) * The Two Hungry Children - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) * Twon Men watching Prince Achmed - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Birds - Birds (Bambi) * Pot Seller - Woody (Toy Story) * Nut Seller - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Necklace Seller - Hamm (Toy Story) * Fish Seller - Rex (Toy Story) * Fire Eater - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Andy (Toy Story) * Scotish Genie - Prince Edward (Enchanted) * Laddie Dog Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Mucho Genie - Merdia (Brave) * Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) * Waiter Genie - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Rabbit Genie - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) * Dragon Genie - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Anastasia, Drizella and Cinderella (Cinderella) * Stewardess Genie - Bolt (Bolt) * Sheep Genie - Jumbaa (Lilo and Stitch) * Game Show Host - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) * Camel Abu - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Horse Abu - Remy (Ratatouille) * Duck Abu - Carl (Up) * Ostrich Abu - Ryan (The Wild) * Turtle Abu - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Car Abu - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) * Swordsman - Penguins (Mary Poppins) * Old Man Genie - Rudy (The Emperor's New Groove) * Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles) * Fat Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) * TV Parade Host Harry - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo) * TV Parade Host June - Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Goat Genie - Buck (Home on the Range) * Harem Genie - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) * 60 Elephants - Mices (An American Tail) * LIamas - Mermaids (Peter Pan) * Bears and Lions - Little John and Prince John (Robin Hood) * Brass Bands - Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) * 40 Fakirs - Jose (The Three Caballeros) * Cooks and Bakers - Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) * Birds that Warble on Key - Halloweentowns (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Super-Spy Genie - Luke (The Rescuers) * Teacher Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Table Lamp Genie - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) * Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Bird in the Sky - Mike (Monsters, Inc) * Pyradmid Builder - Koda (Brother Bear) * Genie taking a bath - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Submarine Genie - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Brass Band Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * One of Flamingos - Zazu (The Lion King) * Gigantic Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3) * Rajah as Cub - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Abu as Toy - Wall-E (Wall-E) * Snake Jafar - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Cheerlander Genies - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Genie Jafar - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Baseball Plaer Genie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Vacation Genie - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Moon Genie - Elsa (Frozen) Category:ChasFinsterandKiraFinsterFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof